Model Behavior
by bunnybabe247
Summary: After Modeling for years Buttercups past finally catches up with her.


This is gonna be a ButtercupXButch one-shot tell me how you like it NO FLAMES PLEASE healthy critisim.

I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Buttercup stood in front of the doors of her Got her first modeling job along with her sisters at the age of 15 but only she's the only one who continued into was now 22 and still looked as amazing as ever with mesaurements of 34,24, brought he hair into a ponytail and walked into the manager immeditly met her with todays sechdule apparently there was a new photographer and he insisted he meet Buttercup in her dressing room . If it wasn't for buttercup being so strong she might have been scared because never had she ever met a photograper in her dressing room i mean sure they always hit on her but she never slpet with them okay maybe one or two but that was because tey were hot and really convincing.

Buttercup thanked her manager and went to see this new she opened the door all of the lights were off so she was immeditly on high alert.

"Hey Butterbut" Buttercup turned in the direction of the familar voice but sill saw then somebody grabbed her hips and she swung her hand back to hit them but instead the person caught her hand and turned her to face them .Her back was suddenly against the wall she saw the persons eyes they were as green as hers.

"Butch"

"DIng ding ding" Butch let go of her and flipped the light switch on."How are you Babe" Butch didn't look much diffrent from when she last saw him in College.

"Why are you here?" buttercup asked finally removing herself from the sat in front her Mirror in her special chair and stared doing her hair.

"I'm a photograper in case you forgot.I majored it in College then again maybe not you were to busy fu-"

"Stop did you take this job just to bug me?"

"I took this job because you wouldn't answer my calls"

"Then take a hint" She said not once removing her view from the mirror.

"What did i do Buttercup?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just stopped talking to me"

"Sorry that's all your gonna say"

"Get over it Butch we were just a fling"

"A fling Fuck that Buttercup we dated exlucivly for 2 years"

"Your point"

"Buttercup please tell me." Butch finally looked up from the floor and even from the mirror she could tell he was tearing up."Please?"

"It's not you Butch it's me"

"Don't give me that crap Buttercup i told you I love you and you walked never called of texted you never even came to get your things" He was standing next to her coldn't help but think how much he didn't change his body was still as sexy as ever even with the shirt on she could tell he had some nice abs under it.

"I was scared okay i mean the only other guy who said that to me was-"

"Buttercup I'm not Mitch notice we slpet together alot and I do mean alot and never once did I leave you"

"No not that Mitch was my First Love and he left me for my best friend I just couldn't put myself in that postion again" Buttercups eyes were filled with tears which were also running down her face.'"Butch you don't understand I love you I love you so much and that scared me you were the only guy i saw myself being with forever and i swore to myself when I was young that would never happen.I never felt this strogly about Mitch and i just didn't want to get hurt again."

"Buttercup I would never hurt you" He pulled her into a hug "I love you" He wisphered in her ear she nodded.

"I love you too" Butch removed himself from her and looked at Buttercup she smiled through her tears " I'm sorry it took so long i just-" Butch silenced her into a sweet but passion filled kiss Buttercup kissed back without hesitation the kiss was for all the years they missed each kissed turned into a make out session that nethier minded. Butch dragged her to the couch and put her on top so she was straddling his lap.

"Butch we can't we have to get ready"

"Buttercup They can't do a thing without ethier of us" he began nibbling and kissing her neck she moaned in response. Buttercup reached under his shirt and felt his abs Butch smirked knowing that Buttercup love how he stayed took off his shirt and kisse her again.

"I love you Buttercup"

"I love you too Butch"

THE END i know not the best but it's oaky feedback is what i love just please no flames i'm planning on doing a one shot for each color so Loook out for it also if you want you can check out my story WHY ME? its a red story

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
